clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! The judge is Dancing Penguin. The winners will receive prizes soon! Winning When a contest gets 3 players, Dancing Penguin (the judge) will decide the winner. You can 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in one category. If you win, put a "Winner" Template on your user page. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. Winners *Craziest Looking Puffle Weekly Contest :*Spongebobrocks09 (1) :*TurtleShroom (2) :*POGOPUNK32 (3) *Best Penguin Contest :*Metalmanager (1) :*Spy Guy Pers (2) :*POGOPUNK32 (3) *Best Edited Picture Contest :*Metalmanager (1) :*Explorer 767 (2) :*Alex001 (3) *Strangest Quote Contest (Penghis Khan) :*TurtleShroom (1) :*POGOPUNK32 (2) :*Metalmanager (3) *Coolest Puffle Name Contest :*Triskelle3 (1) :*Metalmanager (2) :*POGOPUNK32 (3) *Best Idea for New Room Contest :*POGOPUNK32 (1) :*Peanut64 (2) :*Metalmanager (3) *Best Idea for New Puffle Color Weekly Contest :*POGOPUNK32 (1) :*Metalmanager (2) :*Alex001 (3) *Strangest Quote Contest (Mabel) :*Alex001 (1) :*Spy Guy Pers (2) :*Metalmanager (3) *"Intelligent" Quote Contest :*Spy Guy Pers (1) :*Metalmanager (2) :*Explorer 767 (3) *Best Idea for New Party Contest :*Alex001 (1) :*POGOPUNK32 (2) :*Spy Guy Pers (3) = Categories = Weekly Random Special The Weekly Random Special this week is: COMING SOON! The winner will receive a special prize! Most Random Costume Contest Upload the most random costume ever. The winner will receive a special prize! #-- _Metalmanager_ 11:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Triskelle3 #sign here Image:RANDOM.png|Metalmanager's Most Random Costume Image:Random_pic.JPG|Triskelle3's random Costume Your picture here! Igloo Contest The title says it all. Take a picture of your igloo and post it here! The winner will receive a special prize! Both members and non-members can join (if you're a non-member use your creativity!) #POGOPUNK32 #sign here #sign here Image:Igloo.jpg|Hansel and Gretel visited POGOPUNK32's igloo once. Your picture here! Your picture here! Funniest Picture Contest Use a funny picture made and/or edited by you and show it here! The winner will receive a special prize! #[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #-- Metalmanager. TALK 16:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here Image:Explorersensei.PNG|Explorer PWNing Sensei with his gift in puffle training. Image:Fart_ninja.png|Metalmanager farting while playing Card-Jitsu! Your picture here! Best Ninja Theory (After Black Belts) #After Black Belts, you can earn Dans to increase your black belt by playing card-jitsu with Sensei Wraith POGOPUNK32 01:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #After Black belts you earn a Gold belt and when you get it you challenge True Sensei and when you win you become Sensei. -- _Metalmanager_ 11:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write ninja theory! Best Idea for New Clothes Contest Best idea for new clothes. The winner will receive a special prize! # Invisiblility cloak (like the one from Harry Potter) Spy Guy Pers #sign here and write an idea for new clothes! #sign here and write an idea for new clothes! Best Idea for New Furniture Contest Best idea for new furniture. The winner will receive a special prize! #sign here and write an idea for new furniture item! #sign here and write an idea for new furniture item! #sign here and write an idea for new furniture item! Best Idea for New Wig Contest Best idea for new wig. The winner will receive a special prize! #Punk Wig (Black and Dark red long hair) -- _Metalmanager_ 11:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new wig! #sign here and write an idea for new wig! Best Idea for New Pin Contest Best idea for new pin. The winner will receive a special prize! #Antarctica Pin POGOPUNK32 09:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new pin! #sign here and write an idea for new pin! Best Idea for New Player Card Background Contest Best idea for new background. The winner will receive a special prize! #A picture of the Mullet Trophy hanging above the ski lodge. POGOPUNK32 09:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new player card background! #sign here and write an idea for new player card background! Best Idea for New Igloo Contest Best idea for new igloo. The winner will receive a special prize! #Secret underground Igloo (you can buy as many as you want and upgrade them, they cost 1,000 coins) Spy Guy Pers #Skate Bowl igloo POGOPUNK32 09:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new igloo! Best Idea for New Game Contest Best idea for new game. The winner will receive a special prize! #Snowball Shootdown (Up to 4 penguin can enter. They are in certain locations and they must find each other, then blast each other senseless with snowballs.) POGOPUNK32 09:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new game! #sign here and write an idea for new game! Best Idea for New Penguin Color Contest Best idea for new penguin color. The winner will receive a special prize! #White (so that penguins can make Hide and Seek more fun by camouflaging into the snow) POGOPUNK32 01:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here and write an idea for new penguin color! #sign here and write an idea for new penguin color! Scariest Penguin Contest Upload the scariest penguin. The winner will receive a special waffle? #-- _Metalmanager_ 12:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #POGOPUNK32 13:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here Image:My_evil_costuuume.png|Metalmanager's scariest costume. Image:ScaryPenguin.jpg|POGOPUNK32's photoshopped Scary Penguin. Your picture here!